Vicki's Song
by Jes Parker
Summary: Riggs Visits Vicki


Title: Vicki's Song  
Author: Jes Parker (with lyrics by my dear friend "Anonymous" … 

You know who you are, Thank you!)

Rated: PG   
Email: ov_r_the_rainbow@hotmail.com  
Comments: Love them  
Summary: Riggs visits Vicki.   
Disclaimer: I only wanted to play with them for a bit. I promise to   
put them back where I found them as soon as I'm done.  
Warnings: None that I can really think of. May be a bit   
depressing. But I wouldn't leave them like that forever now  
would I?  
  
Thanks so much to my dear friend for inspiring me!! I'm forever  
grateful!!  
  
© Jes Parker, 2001  
Lyrics to Vicki's Song © Anonymous, 2001  
  
The leaves were dry and the wind was dusty and the sun was just beginning to set beyond where the tree's blocked his view, but none of that mattered. Riggs didn't hear the birds that were chirping in the distance or feel the cool breeze as it drifted softly against his face. How many times had he stood here? How many times had he looked down at her grave and sworn he heard her gentle voice? He was definitely losing his mind he decided. Why had he given Roger that bullet again? How it would come in handy right now, he thought and then he sighed again. But that was two years ago. Two years. He couldn't go back on that promise to Roger now. He was so much more then a partner and best friend. He was his world. The stability his out of control life needed.   
  
Why did it still hurt so bad? Most days weren't really as bad anymore. He could now sleep two or three hours in a row without waking himself in a panic, eyes searching blindly for someone who wasn't there. Someone who hadn't been there in way too long of a time. His world revolved again and his life went on. The world hadn't stopped for his broken heart, although for a time, he was sure it would. How could it possibly go on as though his heart wasn't being ripped from his chest? The pain he felt inside surely would stop the world on its axis. But somehow it hadn't even slowed. Morning came and the days went by. And that was when he decided it was he that couldn't go on. But then Roger came and things began to make sense again and the pain dimmed slightly to where it didn't take up his every waking moment. Life was real again. He could smile and laugh and feel whole and ultimately he decided he didn't need that bullet. For as long as he had Roger, ending his life wouldn't occupy his every thought. His every need.  
  
But then there were days as today. The pain fledged full in his gut where he felt as though he couldn't breathe. Where he ached for the bottle that eased his pain and his fingers, on their own accord, caressed the smooth edge of his weapon. How easy it would be to pull it out from where it rested in its holster under his arm. How quickly he could pull the trigger and end it all, right here on her grave. He should, he thought. For it was his fault. If he had been there, like he should have been, like he had promised, then maybe, just maybe she would be here now.   
  
His feet couldn't hold him anymore and Riggs fell to the ground on his knees. His body felt defeated. His heart was shattering all over again.  
  
From the distance, Roger stood, silently watching. He didn't think Riggs new he was there. But somehow, Roger knew where to find him. He always did. He could almost sense the pain Riggs felt inside. It was thick in the air. He could see Martin's fingers caress the butt of his 9mm. His breath caught. He wouldn't do it would he? He promised. And a promise from Riggs was a promise you could depend upon.   
  
Roger sighed deeply as he watched his best friend. He looked so lost, crumpled there on the ground. He had slid into a sitting position and leaned his head against Vicki's grave and a single  
tear streaked slowly down his cheek.  
  
Riggs looked up sharply and Roger wondered if he finally sensed his presence.   
  
"Did you hear that?" Riggs muttered. 

Roger looked around. Concern in his eyes. The blue gaze of his best friend befell upon him.   
Roger sighed again and moved forward and knelt beside his partner, hand naturally, gently squeezing the back of Riggs neck.  
  
"Hear what buddy?"  
  
"She's singing."  
  
"Who is?" Roger's voice was thick. Was Riggs finally losing his mind?  
  
"Vicki."   
  
Roger sighed … yep. But he decided to play along. 

"What's she saying?"  
  
"Just listen."   
  
And he did.  
  
_"Why do you cry, don't you know that I'm near you,  
Holding you close through the long sleepless night?"  
  
"Don't you know that I still hear you,  
Can't you see that everything's all right?"  
  
"I promise you, your heart will mend,  
So close your pretty eyes, and sleep, my friend."  
_  
  
Roger helped his friend stand and his dark eyes searched over the exhausted figure. "I think that's a good idea my friend."  
  
"What is Rog?" Riggs asked, exhaustion weaving his words.  
  
"Sleep. It's been days," Roger reminded him softly as he led his partner to his waiting car. They'd come back for his truck later. But for now Roger had every intention of keeping watch over his lost best friend and his broken heart.  
  
"How'd you know I was there?" Roger questioned as he started the car.  
  
"You're always there," Riggs simply answered as he slowly drifted into sleep.   
  
Roger smiled. He hoped he always would be.   
  
Perhaps they were both loosing their minds hearing Vicki's soft voice as she sang soothingly from Heaven up above. But that was okay too. For they could take the journey together … as always. And what a trip it would be with Riggs by his side!  
  
© Jes Parker  
Lyrics to Vicki's Song © Anonymous  



End file.
